In fiber optic networking, it is sometimes advantageous to bundle multiple optical fibers together into a single cable. This is often done to save space since the diameter of the actual fiber (the core and the cladding) is typically considerably smaller than the shielding (buffer and jacket) used to protect said fiber. As a result, it is possible to bundle together relatively large numbers of fibers (e.g., 12, 24, 36, 48, etc.), shielding the entire bundle and avoiding shielding each fiber individually. Such multi-fiber cables can take on many forms, including rounded cables and fiber ribbons.
While the multi-fiber cables may be terminated to a multi-fiber connector (e.g., an MPO connector) not all electronic equipment is designed to accept such multi-fiber connectors. Furthermore, there may be instances where a multi-fiber bundle may be carrying signals directed to or from multiple pieces of equipment. Consequently, this creates a need to breakout (also referred to as “furcate”) individual or a series of individual optical fibers from a multi-fiber cable so that those fibers can be directed to the necessary equipment.
One way of achieving the desired breakout has been to employ a cable transition structure in various applications. However, in using such cable transitions, it is necessary to take into account potential concerns such as the maximum bend radius of the fibers, the stress which the fibers may undergo as a result of the breakout, and how the environmental conditions may impact the fiber's performance. These and other inherent challenges associated with fiber optic communication continue to create the need for improved breakout harness designs.